


Perfect Sense

by callmechristinae



Series: Livejournal Migration [29]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/F, Roger POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmechristinae/pseuds/callmechristinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought the diva and the lawyer would work out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Sense

  
Maureen and Joanne.  
  
Joanne and Maureen.  
  
Maur and Jo.  
  
I just don't get it.  
  
Okay, well, seeing them together now I get it, but when I heard I was pretty surprised. Laughed my ass off, but still shocked. I mean, my best friend's domineering diva girlfriend dumped him for a lesbian lawyer. How can you possibly hear that and not fall over laughing?  
  
You see, Mark and Maureen made perfect sense. They were both "bohemians," totally engrossed and in love with their work. Not to say that Mark was the next Hitchcock or Spielberg or that Maureen was the next...whatever, but they were both passionate about what they did. And that carried over into their relationship. It was overflowing with passion. Kinda like how Mimi and I were together.  
  
I know that Mark loved her. I mean, he took her to meet his folks. He's really got to like someone to let them meet his parents. Since he moved to New York, I think it's only been Benny (but they knew him from Brown), me, and Maureen. None of the other girls he's dated were taken back to Scarsdale. And when he talked about her, he'd get that same soft look on his face that he'd get talking about a particularly good independent film. He let her walk all over him, jumping at her every command like some overeager puppy.  
  
But, it's not because he was a pushover. He just...loved her. Completely and utterly and unconditionally. I'm not sure how much shed did cause, I mean, she and I didn't have heart to hearts over chipped mugs of coffee at two in the morning like me and my Markie did. But, she did take him home to her parents. Her mom adored him from what I understand.  
  
Mark and Maureen made sense. They were both passionate, artistic, outgoing, and, what's that word Joanne says? Impromptu. They fit.  
  
There were also those other people who, shall we say, enjoyed Maureen's company while she and Mark were still dating. Mark's problem lay in that he was unwilling to see faults in Maureen until after it was too late, and Maureen just became too complacent in their relationship. None of those people meant anything to her. She's a flirt often desperate for attention, and those people out in the clubs were always willing to indulge her without any strings attached. Mark had plenty of strings. Okay, that sounds really weird now that I think about it.  
  
Mark was become more engrossed in his work, abandoning his scripts and moving towards that documentary route we now all know and love, and Maureen was beginning to stray and getting more involved in her "performances." Their passions weren't being funneled towards each other anymore. They were nearing the end of the relationship no matter what happened.  
  
Then Joanne came along.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I love Joanne. Okay, I don't "love" her, but we get along alright. But, she's not Mark. They're different, in ways beside the obvious reasons.  
  
Joanne's successful, in the monetary sense. She comes from new money. She plans things out to the extreme. She's very intellectual with a lack of street smarts to balance it out. She's a perfectionist. She's uptight.  
  
And she definitely doesn't take any of Maureen's shit.  
  
She doesn't match the image I had in my head at all. I certainly didn't expect her to join us bouncing around on the tables. She's passionate about what she does, even though it isn't something artsy like Mark's filmmaking. She loves Maureen, probably as much as Mark did. She's got patience, which anyone would need to deal with the drama queen. I got stressed just living with her.  
  
The big thing is that I can see Maureen loves her back just as much. She may flirt, but that's just her nature. The thing is she's trying to stop. She's never really had to fight for anything in her social life, but she's willing to fight for Joanne.  
  
Now I can see that they work.  
  
So, to recap.  
  
Mark and Maureen: perfect sense.  
  
Maureen and the random people she was "with" when she was dating Mark: not meaningful and not surprising.  
  
Maureen, the diva, and Joanne, the uptight lawyer: surprising but perfect sense.  
  
Who would have ever thought out little drama queen would find love with someone so...neat and ordered.  
  
What's next? Mimi and Muffy? Collins and Benny? Me and Mark?  
  
Right. Like that'll ever happen.


End file.
